Special Monkey Knowledge
Special Monkey Knowledge '''is an alternative of Monkey Knowledge. You don't get it as packs, but as special researches. You can sometimes gain these researches in Treasure Chests or from Supply Crates. After claiming one, you must chose one of 3 showed powers. Don't worry, you can change the choice in Upgrades section. Change of these researches costs 20 Bloonstones. Template to use: Tower * '''Power 1: This is the power you put here. * Power 2: This is the power you put here. * Power 3: This is the power you put here. Cooler's Ideas Dart Monkey * Dart Wave: Triple Shot now allows Dart Monkey to release small 2/1 darts after touch that release smaller 2/0 darts. * Double Trouble: Juggernaut is now a catapult that launches TWO of them. How crazy! * Stop & Hurt: Darts now stops popped bloons to stun them for short time. During that time, some layers are popped. Tack Tower *'Rapid Fire: '''Attack speed of this tower is doubled. *'Afterburner: Ring of Fire is larger, pops 1 more layer and gives popped bloons a napalm effect like from Mortars. *'Sawblades: '''Turns tower into Sawblade Tower that launches powerful sawblades to pop Camo and return, popping more. Boomerang thrower *'Dundee Boomeranger: 'New boomerangs don't make a loop, but go straight and spin so fast to wreak havoc. *'Dual Bionic Arm: 'Boomerang thrower is now geared with two Bionic Arms instead of one. What it means? Quicker bloon cleaning with rapid arms. *'Duel Meteor: 'Glaive Lord throws now double glaives spinning like glaves surrounding Lord. They of course have powers of 3/2 Boomerang Thrower. Sniper Monkey *'Elite Criplings: 'New 4/0 suit = new technicques. MOABs require 1 shot to be killed, BFFs and DDTs - 3, ZoMGs - 9. *'Elite Training: 'Snipers don't need Night Vision Googles to detect camo. They can by themself. Now Night Vision Googles remove camo status from sniped bloons. *'Elite Fire: 'Shots splinter on impact, sniping nearby bloons by halfed number of layers, rounded down. Ninja Monkey *'Hot Shurikens: 'New shurikens made from steel in active volcano can pop lead and remove camo. *'Ancient Tactics: 'Bloonjitsu now releases shurikens that act like Dundee Boomeranger boomerangs. *'Crippling Velocity: 'Sabotage Supply Lines now temporarily stuns instead of halfing speed. Bomb Tower *'Bombastic Syndrome: 'Cluster bombs can now pop Blacks and Zebras. This fortunately caused a syndrome in tower that releases small bombs from medium bombs that are released by normal bomb. *'Fire!: 'New bombs are filled with deadly napalm to give it to popped bloons. This effect lasts until affected bloon dies. This also applies to MOAB-Class bloons! *'ZoMG Killer: 'Activate MOAB Assasin ability to destroy the entire MOAB, BFF, DDT or ZoMG like 0/4 Monkey Sub! *o* Ice Tower *'Striking Freeze: 'With Snap Freeze, this tower can pop 3 layers of bloons and use its ability twice as much. *'Ice Kindom: 'Activate to place another Ice Tower for free with cloned stats for some time! 45 Cooldown *'Better Freezing: 'Freeze now also affects MOAB-class bloons. Glue Gunner *'Acidic Acid: 'Bloons may never know that new glue of 4/0 Glue Gunner kills them automatically! *'Stickiest Glue: 'New glue from Sticky Sap Plant stops bloons instead of slowing them. *'Glue Gun: '''Sucsessful news! New glue of 0/3 Glue Gunner is released from a Glue Gun to glue bloons rapidly, poping 2 layers before gluing them! Mogga's Ideas Ninja Monkey * '''Splitting Shurikens: '''Shurikens can now split into three smaller shurikens. * '''Concussion: Has a 50% Chances of stopping the bloon for 5 - 7 seconds. * Ricochet Shurikens: '''Acts like the Glaive Ricochet but shurikens Monkey Apprentice * '''Fire Tornado: '''Bloons will be blown away and can get burnt too * '''Extreme Magic: '''Super Powerfull Magic causes any bloons to erase 5 layers instantly * '''Fire Arc: '''Shoots a Wave of fire that deals x2 damage to ceramics Dart Monkey * '''Oversized Darts: '''Oversized darts can now pop to over 20 bloons. * '''Energy Orb: '''Juggernauts now throw giant energy orbs which pop 25 bloons and can burn bloons. * '''Seeking Projectiles: '''Darts or Spikeballs can now seek bloons Sniper Monkey * '''Burst Shots: '''Snipers shoot so fast it can fire 3 bullets at once * '''1 Bullet 2 MOABs: Snipers are now able to pop 2 MOABs both at the same time * Gauss Rifle: '''Penetrates up to 40 Bloons! Boomerang Monkey * '''Double Ricochet: If the Boomerang tower is in between of 2 Lines of lots of lots of bloons it can fire the ricochet into 2 directions * '''Energy Glaive: '''A Glaive made of pure energy contained by the armor of it. Pops 20 Bloons and can tear of 4 Layers of it * '''Homering Glaives: '''Special Ability: if Upgraded to a Glaive Lord you can Activate the ability to kill Bloons at any distance for 45 seconds even if the bloons are at the start and the monkey is at the end of the track. 30 Cooldown Spike Factory * '''Energy Shards: '''Piles up to 10 Shards 1 Shard can pop 10 bloons and tear of 2 Layers * '''Barbed Spikes: '''Can pop up to 15 Bloons and deals x2 Damage to Blimps * '''Ambient Heat: '''After upgrading at White Hot Spikes at the range of a 0/0 Tack Tower it can pop a bloon every 2 seconds Category:Gameplay Mechanics